Black Escape
by PSGFC
Summary: Felix did not mind being turned into a vampire. Everthing he had ever loved had been stolen from him anyway.


It was rich, he had heard. Not in money but in growth. So there he had moved, with his expecting wife and his son.

The town was new and fast-growing, just like he had been promised. He moved his family into a house which had four walls and a roof; that was all that mattered.

They were happy, but it would not end that way.

No. It would not.

{-}

_Black Escape_

"Felix, do not forget to take this to Signore Gallo on your way." Catena handed Felix an envelope and pushed it too his chest. "Keep it safe!" She commanded as he nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Papa!" Enrico curled around his father's leg, holding on as hard as he could. "I want to come!"

Catena sighed and moved to sit on a chair, she would never say it but she enjoyed sorting out her house with Felix and Enrico off together. Soon their new baby would come, and then she would have no time for herself.

Felix bent down to pick up his son. They had a keen likeness; dark brown hair, dark blue eyes. Enrico was tall for a three year old. "Will you promise to do exactly as you are told?"

Enrico nodded his head vigorously. "I always do!" He declared, "Please?"

Felix laughed at his son's eager face. "You may, just check your Mama doesn't want you to stay here."

Enrico immediately looked at Catena and she smiled and nodded. "Mama says yes!" He said excitedly, "Let's GO!"

Felix glanced back at his wife as he closed the door, she would be alright, he decided.

{-}

"AMALIO! GET OUT!" Enrico's cried as he ran to pull his little, crawling brother away from fire. "You cannot go there! It is not to be touched!"

Amalio, of course, did not understand. He was barely one year old after all.

Felix and Catena sat in the next room both smiling at each other. Enrico was so protective of his brother; they knew no harm would come to him. After a while of silence Catena caved. "You should see what those boys are doing." She said to her husband.

He nodded but didn't move, still listening to the pitter-patter of feet as his sons chased each other around in circles.

"Signore De Luca sent in for another large order today." Felix said simply.

"That is good." Catena replied.

{-}

"They are smart." She said, "Amalio has mastered multiplication and he is only seven."

Felix nodded and took off his shoes before lying down next to his wife. "They will be good traders."

They both lay still for a moment, the candle on the wooden table at the side of their bed flickering back and forth.

"Master Rasso wants them both to continue learning in Volterra." She whispered, and Felix knew she was sad.

He turned onto his side and snaked both arms around Catena. "Volterra is not so far away," He replied comfortingly. Catena nodded silently. "Besides," Felix said, "If they did go, there would be more time to do other things." She laughed as he grinned into her black, black hair.

Catena wriggled herself around and kissed her husband. As she moved away they both smiled.

"I love you," He told her.

Catena giggled like a little girl. She brought her lips close to his once more and grinned. "Then prove it."

{-}

Over the years, the palazzo had become busier and busier. The small settlement had grown into a large town. Felix pulled his family close to him so they would not lose each other.

"Felix. I've left the papers at home." Catena suddenly said. She looked up at him to see that he was annoyed.

"I told you to check you had them!"

"I know. I'm so sorry, love. I'll wait here with the boys."

Felix didn't like it, but he had no choice except to leave his family waiting next to the butchery.

He walked between the crowds of people wondering. Enrico and Amalio left for Volterra in two days. Ten and thirteen they were; smart too.

Felix never took note of screams, most frequently they came from children who were being disciplined by their parents. Something chilled him though, about the one he had just heard.

Catena screamed again. It was louder and scarier. Felix went cold as he turned and ran back to where his family stood; or were they had stood. Crowds had gathered around forming a circle, and Felix fought his way through.

Blood had spilled everywhere, and Catena held Amalio and Enrico tightly. She was covered in blood, and they didn't move.

"NO!" Felix screamed. He ran to his wife's side and pulled Amalio from her. Felix saw the deep cut that had been sliced through his son's back and had to force himself to not be sick.

As he looked over Amalio, Catena stuttered in her crying before gagging and collapsing in Felix's lap; a knife protruding out of her back.

Panic erupted as people realised someone amongst them was culprit to the murders laid out before them. Constables came and went, and Felix was eventually taken by two men back to his home, alone.

{-}

Knives were sharp, Felix decided. He wondered if they would hurt. He hoped not, because he hadn't wanted his family to suffer.

He lay in the bath; the water had turned cold hours ago. One candle burned on a window sill, the wax was almost gone.

Felix decided life was useless, pointless, and was only there to hurt. He didn't notice the shadows cast over him as two men blocked the candle light.

"Felix," One said. "Get out of the bath and get dressed."

Felix ignored them both.

They spoke between themselves for a few moments.

"You want to die?" The same man said. Felix smirked and nodded.

As he turned to see who his visitors were, he felt a searing pain as something bit his neck. He yelled and pushed at the attacker, before his vision blurred and turned to black.

{-}

**If you would **_**review**_** and tell me what you think of my rendition of how Felix was turned into a vampire that would be fabulous!**


End file.
